hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
George Hightower
George Hightower is one of the former owners of the Haunted Mansion and the fifth husband turned victim of Constance Hatchaway. Appearances Background George Hightower was a wealthy man originating from Newport Beach, California. George was exceptionally wealthy and also a fan of travelling to exotic foreign locations and bringing back a wide variety of souvenirs. Through unknown events, George came into ownership of the estate which could come to be known as the Haunted Mansion (although depending on the version of the ride, this manor is located in either New Orleans, Louisiana or a village in Hudson River Valley, New York State. At some point in between the years 1875 and 1877 he met a woman named Constance Hatchaway who he would become engaged to and marry in 1877. At some point after their marriage George was murdered by his wife for his inheritance either through beheading, a hatchet blow to the head, or a combination of the two. The Haunted Mansion Though George Hightower never physically appears in the ride itselfAlthough the picture's changing might be thanks to George's spirit directly possessing it., he makes two appearances. Firstly, his likeness is carved into a bust placed at his tomb, as shown in a Stretching Room portrait where his killer is sitting atop his tombstone after placing a hatchet into his bust. His second appearance is in the attic, where he appears in the form of a wedding portrait which he took with Constance which depicts the two of them together, only for his head to disappear from his shoulders, referencing his ultimate fate. Trivia *Imagineer Rick Rothschild portrayed George Hightower in the changing wedding picture. *If the bust seen on the Stretching Portrait is to be believed, Constance murdered George by plunging her hatchet into his forehead, rather than by beheading him as was her usual modus operandi. In spite of that, the head of his in the portrait still vanishes when Constance shows her hatchet, as if he had been regularly beheaded. This can be fairly easily explained however as Constance's initial attack as having been a blow to the skull and that following this she severed the head to serve her preferred method of murder. *George is presumably related to Harrison Hightower III, the millionaire who built the Hotel Hightower in New York that disappeared on December 31st, 1899. Similarly, the hotel is now considered haunted, under the name of Tower of Terror. Harrison would have been 42 years old when George and Constance married. *In the unofficial Ghost Gallery storyline which was created before the 2006 attic alterations, George was said to have been George Gracey Sr. the father of the Ghost Host (who in this story is also Master Gracey) and that he was murdered by his wife after she learned he had an affair. His illegitimate son Daniel Patterson who he fathered during the affair ultimately became the mansion's liveryman and was killed by George's granddaughter Little Leota who tricked him into falling into a quicksand pit. *George's tombs's bust reveals that he had a large bald-spot underneath of the top hat he wore. References Category:Portraits Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Ghost Gallery